PROMISE
by Miyucchi
Summary: Rufus harus membunuh Lass karena suruhan atasannya, ketua demon Haros—tapi Rufus tidak tega, apakah setelah Lass mati nanti, Rufus akan menepati janji yang dia buat bersama dengan Lass? / Ga pinter bikin Summary / ENJOY! / Review :v


**PROMISE**

**Disclaimer:**

**Grand Chase © KoG**

**PROMISE © AkaneMiyuki**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt / Comfort, Family, Friendship, Drama, Angst**

**Summary:**

**Rufus harus membunuh Lass karena suruhan atasannya, ketua demon Haros—tapi Rufus tidak tega, apakah setelah Lass mati nanti, Rufus akan menepati janji yang dia buat bersama dengan Lass?**

**ENJOY!**

"Aku harus mengeksekusimu, Lass.." sang _Demon_ yang memiliki rambut cokelat menggelombang menenteng _Eyetooth_-nya, dia berbicara pada _half-human _yang dikenal sebagai Lass Isolet, dan _Demon_ itu sendiri—Rufus Wilde, kakak dari sang _half-human_ ini.

"..." Lass tetap diam dan kemudian dia bicara dengan raut wajah yang datar, seakan akan tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, eksekusi saja." ucap Lass, tangan Rufus bergetar, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan yang sangat amat mendalam, dia menahan tangan kirinya, menahan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Kamu tahu—sebenarnya aku nggak mau membunuhmu, tapi karena si tua keparat itu memaksaku untuk membunuhmu—aku bisa apa Lass.. aku hanya bawahannya.. dan aku tidak berhak menentang kehendaknya.." ucap Rufus dengan nada yang terdengar sedih di telinga Lass, Lass tiba tiba memanggil nama Rufus.

"Rufus.." Rufus melihat kearah Lass dan dilihatnya—Lass yang tersenyum, tersenyum padanya.

"Apa—apa apaan senyumanmu itu?! Berhenti tersenyum—jangan tersenyum! Aku tidak mau melihatmu mati dengan cara yang seperti ini—aku tidak mau melihatmu mati dan tersenyum hanya untukku—!" Rufus tidak dapat membendung kesedihannya, dia pun menangis, Lass tanpa sadar juga mengalirkan cairan hangat dari kedua matanya itu, perlahan turun ke pipi putihnya—lalu jatuh seperti peluh melalui dagunya.

"Nggak apa apa, Rufus—tapi aku ingin kamu melakukan sesuatu untukku.." ucap Lass, berdiri—menghapus air mata Rufus dari pipinya, Rufus pun menatapnya, dengan mata yang berwarna _scarlet_ dari asalnya.

"Apa yang kamu mau?" tanya Rufus, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, pandangannya agak agak kabur—dia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena airmata yang dia keluarkan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat senyumanmu kak, sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini—dan setelah itu, tolong bunuh aku, bunuh aku seperti yang si brengsek itu inginkan, karena dia selalu menganggapku anak terkutuk—aku memang anak yang terkutuk, tapi setidaknya—aku sudah bagahia mempunyai kakak sepertimu sampai saat ini." Ucap Lass, Rufus tidak dapat menolak keinginan adiknya, dia sangat mencintai adiknya—dia tidak ingin meninggalkannya.

"Lass, kamu pantas mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik dari pada ini, kenapa kamu memutuskan seenaknya? Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini—aku benci—kenapa aku harus menjadi seorang _Bounty Hunter_.." Rufus menatap Lass, wajah datarnya tidak terlihat datar lagi, kesedihan sudah menghiasi wajah sang kakak, sang adik hanya bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Nggak apa apa, aku baik baik saja kok, jadi—bunuh aku saja, tapi berjanjilah—setelah kamu membunuhku, simpanlah jiwaku didalam tabung jiwa—sama seperti kamu menyimpan jiwa jiwa penjahat yang lainnya." Rufus menatap adiknya tidak percaya, kenapa Lass ingin sekali Rufus membunuhnya? Dia benar benar kehilangan akal sehatnya saat ini.

"Dengar aku, Lass.. kamu tidak boleh mati sekarang." Rufus tersenyum kearah Lass, Lass kaget ketika suara tembakan diluncurkan, sebelum suara itu terluncurkan—Rufus meneteskan air matanya—air mata darah, dia mengangkat _Eyetooth_-nya dan—

**DOR! DOR!**

Rufus menembak dua orang penjaga yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi mereka, tepat dijantung—dan mereka segera terkapar dilantai.

"Apa yang—RUFUS! KENAPA KAMU?! BUNUH AKU!" Lass bingung dengan aksi kakaknya, bukannya membunuhnya, dia malah membunuh dua orang dibelakang mereka dan langsung menggendong Lass keluar dari ruangan itu dan masuk kedalam pedalaman hutan.

"Aku sudah bilang—kamu belum boleh mati sekarang! Karena kamu—keluargaku satu satunya yang tersisa!" Rufus berlari dan berlari, menyusuri hutan yang tak ada ujungnya itu, lalu berhenti ditengah tengah.

"Mereka mengejar kita—bunuh saja aku!" Lass tetap memaksakan kehendaknya, Rufus murka, dia bingung dengan adiknya—bukannya Lass ingin bersama dengan Rufus? Tapi kenapa malah Lass meminta Rufus untuk menghabisi nyawanya?

"RUFUS!" Lass berteriak, Rufus terdiam seperti patung, tidak berkutik—bingung.

"Komohon—bunuh saja aku, aku tidak mau merepotkan dirimu karena aku.." Lass menangis, dia menangisi dirinya—nasibnya—kakaknya.

"Lass—kenapa, Lass? Kenapa.. aku tidak boleh bersamamu?" Rufus berjongkok didepan adiknya, menangis.

"Bukan begitu—kamu boleh berada bersamaku, tapi bukan disini, saat ini—dan belum saatnya, Rufus.." Lass menarik kerah baju Rufus lalu memeluknya.

"Tolong—aku mohon—aku tidak mau melihatmu menderita, mereka sudah dekat—jadi bunuh aku sekarang juga!" Rufus tidak punya pilihan, dia menarik Lass dari pelukannya.

"Kamu yakin, ini yang kamu inginkan?" Rufus mencoba tersenyum—tapi gagal.

"Aku sangat yakin, toh kita akan bertemu lagi kan?" Lass tersenyum, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Kalau begitu—" Rufus tersenyum—seperti yang Lass inginkan.

"—sampai jumpa, Lass?" Rufus mengangkat Eyetooth-nya, mengarahkannya kearah dada Lass.

"Iya, sampai jumpa—Rufus," lalu menarik pelatuknya.

**DOR!**

Lass masih dalam keadaan tersenyum, memegang pipi Rufus untuk yang terakhir kalinya, lalu jatuh terkapar di tanah.

"Bodoh—" Rufus merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh—!" Rufus menangis keras—dan lebih keras lagi.

"Kenapa?" kenapa dia harus kehilangan keluarga satu satunya yang dia punya di dunia ini?

"Aku bodoh.." dia mengeluarkan _Nether Blade_ miliknya dan menatapnya sendu.

_Scarlet_ bertemu _scarlet_, paduan warna merah kelam yang menghanyutkan—mengerikan, dan mematikan, _Nether Blade_ itu diarahkannya kedada kirinya.

**JLEB.**

"Kh.." merintih, sakit—tentu saja.

'Lass, apakah rasa sakit ini—sama seperti—kh—saat aku menembakmu..?" Rufus berbaring dekat dengan mayat adiknya, mengelus rambut_ silver _Lass dan terbatuk kecil, darah yang keluar dari mulutnya—mengotori rambut_ silver_ adiknya itu.

"Kita akan bertemu—sebentar lagi—" Rufus menatap kearah langit, memasrahkan dirinya ketika sepasang malaikat menjemputnya, membawanya terbang, dan tubuh yang dia tinggalkan terbaring dengan senyuman damai—didepan wajah adiknya.

Suara derapan langkah banyak orang terdengar—dan menemukan dua jasad tidak bernyawa itu, bukan hanya puas karena sang anak terkutuk sudah mati—juga sedih melihat sang Demon juga mati hadapan sang anak terkutuk itu.

"Kapten—Rufus meninggal." Lapor salah seorang Demon yang ditugaskan mengecek jasad Rufus.

"Kh—hahaha—HAHAHA!" sang 'kapten' tertawa.

"Kapten Dio?" tanya si anak buah.

"Bodoh—kita ini bodoh—kita hanya mengikuti si kakek brengsek itu dan tidak memikirkan nasib sahabat kita." Dio berhenti tertawa, wajahnya kemudian terlihat suram, dan matanya terlihat menyimpan densam atas kematian Rufus.

"Kalian sudah tahu belum siapa anak _albino_ ini?" tanya Dio pada rekan rekannya, spontan mereka menggeleng.

"Anak ini adalah anak yang sangat berharga bagi kehidupan Rufus." Para Demon yang ada disana tersentak kaget, sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"Kalian tidak pernah melihat wajah Rufus ketika kalian menyiksa anak ini dan ada dia berdiri di pojok ruangan? Tidak bisa berkutik?" lagi lagi mereka menggeleng.

"Wajahnya terlihat sedih—dan anak ini adalah—" para Demon menundukkan kepalanya.

"—adiknya." Dan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya kembali, mata mereka terlihat tidak percaya sekaligus sedih, menyesal—dan demi apapun, mereka sangat terpukul.

"Jadi, sebaiknya kita bawa mayat mereka ke tempat yang lebih layak untuk dikubur." Semua mengangguk, Dio berjalan berlawanan arah terlebih dahulu dan dua orang anak buahnya mengangkat mayat Rufus dan Lass mengikutinya.

**THE END**

_BONUS CERITA_

Rufus's P.O.V

Dimana aku? Apakah aku sudah mati?

BLETAK.

Apa ini, siapa yang menjitak kepalaku?

Aku menengok kearah belakang, dimana cahaya cahaya putih bersebar diberbagai tempat, sulit untuk membiasakan diri melihat disini, karena sangatlah terang.

"Rufus bodoh!" suara itu—Lass?

"Lass..?" tentu saja—tentu saja itu dia!

"Hei hei—mengatai kakakmu bodoh itu durhaka loh—" aku mencari cari dirinya dan tiba tiba ada yang menabrakku, lalu memelukku.

"BODOH!" sudah kuduga, itu pasti Lass.

"Lass, mengataiku bodoh—adik durhaka dasar." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Biarin—kakak juga ingkar janji!" Lass mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Ingkar janji bagaimana? Bukannya aku malah menepati janjiku? Kan kamu yang menetapkan perjanjian kalau kita akan bertemu lagi, ya kan?" Lass mengeratkan lagi pelukannya.

"Oi oi, sesak—kamu mau membuatku mati kehabisan nafas ya?" Lass mengendorkan pelukannya lalu menatap wajahku, aku juga menatap wajahnya.

"Maaf, gara gara aku kakak juga mengorbankan nyawa kakak." Aku mengelus rambutnya.

"Tidak apa apa, toh kita sudah bersama lagi kan? Aku sudah menepati janjiku bukan?" aku memeluknya, dia tersenyum.

"Iya!" mulai sekarang, aku berjanji, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi sendirian—Lass.

**TAMAT (Beneran)**

**Author's note: yo minna! Kembali lagi saya di fandom GC! Dan kali ini pemeran utama kita ialah—Lass dan Rufus! Ah—karakter kesukaan saya di GC TwT hiks, saya jadi buat mereka mati di FanFic ini, kenapa ya? Hueee, tapi yang penting mereka udah ketemu lagi -_- intinya itu, hahaha! Makasih udah mau baca Fic gaje nistah dari otak saya ini—jadi..**

**REVIEW DONG—?**


End file.
